McKayla Benson
by Suninthemorning
Summary: A year after the discovery of Olivia's daughter we find out how life is going for the newfound family without Cane in their lives. But can something change for better or worse in the Benson/Stabler house? Things aren't always what they seem, especially for the dynamic household of 7, watch out. Sorry, suck at summaries, second in the Baby Benson series, hope you enjoy! :):):)
1. Chapter 1

**Home of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson**

**Queens, New York**

**3:47 P.M.**

Things have changed a lot in the past year. Actually, more things that anyone could really count. Winter passed, followed by a blossoming spring and now the blistering hot summer, where people spent most of their summer vacation days swimming in either their own pools or near ponds and community pools. Every day you could see small children with their parents at picnics, roaming the streets with Popsicles, or feeding birds as they passed by.

Elliot and Olivia, of course, became much closer in their relationship, making it an _actual _relationship now, with no distractions besides the one to five children roaming their new home. Jeffery Cane had been sentenced to 35 years in prison, making a deal of a bail set for a quarter of a million dollars, that no one, not even his family or lawyer, wanted to pay.

McKayla was now legally named McKayla Rae Benson, and from past police reports her birth certificate read that she was born July 29th, at exactly 4:07 am. She was born five years from this day. That's right, it's her birthday, and just like any other summer day, the Stabler kids are spending their three months away from school by the pool that was set in the backyard of their new home.

The new house was actually quite large, it being a five bedroom, three bathroom home. Of course it was not the cheapest home to buy, but combined Elliot and Olivia both had so much savings money stored away that they didn't need, so half of it went to the new house and a new family car, while the other half was split up between the five children. The home was very roomy, but not too intimidating. It felt just right for a family to live in. The house was only a few months old to the family, but it didn't matter, it felt like they've been living there for years.

Today, though, it being McKayla's birthday, the new house was crowded with people. Coworkers of Elliot and Olivia, friends of the Stabler kids, and the children and parents of McKayla's friends from daycare. It was true that everyone varied in age, but one thing was for sure, everyone was having fun. Elliot had set up the sprinklers and water balloons up in the front yard for some of the younger kid. While the others either swam in the pool or were playing in the old treehouse built in the far corner of the yard.

McKayla, Lizzie, and Carla, Casey's new daughter, were running through the sprinklers, giggling while they splashed each other and pretended that their Barbies were falling down a waterfall. Maureen and Kathleen were off in their rooms with their friends, probably doing things like make up and gossip, regular teenage girl stuff. Dickie was with some of McKayla's daycare friends and some friends of his own, throwing water balloons at people who walked by up in the treehouse.

Olivia, Elliot, Casey, Munch, Cragen, Melinda, and Fin all laughed and socialized, watching some of the kids play through the window to the backyard. It had been a while since they had all just sat down and chatted together, almost too long. Olivia was sitting basically on top of Elliot while Cragen sat next to them on the couch, Casey sitting with Munch on the two recliner chairs next to the couch and Fin and Melinda lounging on the floor. It was a very comfortable scene to walk in to.

"So, Liv. Whats the birthday girl been up to lately?" Munch asked.

Olivia sipped from the wine glass in her hand and smiled, leaning into Elliot more, causing him to rub her back in circles lovingly, it was always a sign for him when she nudged him like that saying that she loved him, that was usually his way of responding.

"Oh, the usual. Well, we signed her up for kindergarten this year, she's going to the same school as Lizzie and Dickie, so that's nice. She's really excited about being a 'Big girl'." Olivia chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I bet. Don't worry, give her a week and it will change." Don said, causing everyone to laugh.

"What about Carla, huh Casey? I never get to see the little monkey anymore." Olivia smiled.

"Oh, She's still kind of adjusting to having someone really, _really _there for her. She still wakes up with nightmares sometimes, but she's been getting much better. When I introduce her to my friends she doesn't run away anymore at least." Casey confessed.

Everyone nodded in approval and sat there in a comfortable silence, looking out the window together at the kids. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest, which she already claimed as her new pillow, and he kissed the crown of her head. Olivia still thought that any minute she would wake up from this beautiful dream and it would all vanish, but for now she was certainly taking advantage of it.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear McKaaayla! Haappy birthday tooo yooooou!" Everyone sang.

McKayla smiled, she loved getting all of this attention. She swiftly blew out the "5" candle that rested on the top of the cake as everyone clapped and cheered. McKayla turned her head to face Olivia and Elliot and smiled. Olivia and Elliot smiled back, both leaning in to hug her. Over by the other end of McKayla, Bernie Stabler was there, taking some quick pictures of the three for Elliot. She knew he wouldn't appreciate them at first, but from experience, she knew that you always wamted pictures of your child's birthday.

"What'd you get me, Mama?" McKayla giggled.

Olivia laughed and kissed her cheek, rubbing her bare shoulders.

"You'll find put soon enough, boo. Or do you want to find out now and skip your birthday cake?" Olivia asked.

McKayla put a fake shocked expression on her face and covered her mouth with her hands. She shook her head vigorously, making everyone laugh. Elliot stood next to Olivia, cutting the cake for everyone. He gave the biggest piece to McKayla, since it was her birthday. He already knew she wouldn't finish it, but why not let her have her moment right now. He then served everyone else who wanted cake, which was mostly everyone, and while Olivia, his kids, McKayla, and the guests sat and ate together, he went into the next room to set up all the presents in there.

In the next room, McKayla shoved a mouthful of cake in her mouth, causing the room to explode with laughter at her face. Olivia wiped off her face with a napkin playfully smacked her lightly on the back side of her head.

"So, birthday girl, what'd you wish for?" Olivia questioned.

"It's a secret..." McKayla teased.

"Aaah, I see how you play this game." Olivia laughed, going around the table to pick up the empty paper plates.

"Do you really wanna know what I wished for?" McKayla laughed.

The room was filled with an echo of 'sure' and 'yeah' and 'why not'. McKayla smiled and waited until Olivia sat back down next to her. All eyes were on her now, which gave her a feeling of both giddiness and nervousness, fearing she would say something wrong or something wrong. She swallowed the feeling down quickly, remembering that this was Olivia, whatever she said was taken the way it was meant to be.

"I wished for you and daddy to get married, and to live in a castle, just like Cinderella." McKayla smiled sweetly, unaware of her mothers feelings.

She was completely baffled... Wow. She could not believe her daughter just said that, she felt that it was very bitter sweet. She loved that her daughter approved of her dating Elliot, of course, she loved the man, he was her father figure throughout this past year; but she was secretly devastated. No, more like disappointed, disappointed that she didn't grant McKayla's wish sooner, already been married to Elliot before McKayla, heck maybe even have Elliot be the birth father of McKayla, but it was all because of that one night five years ago.

Olivia couldn't respond to McKayla's outburst quick enough, because Elliot popped his head through the archway of the dining room, and told everyone presents were waiting in the next room. McKayla jumped up out of her seat and ran into the living room, her friends and "siblings" close behind and the adults afterward. Olivia and Elliot stayed in the dining room for a second picking up the remaining empty cups and plates, throwing them away. They then went to go sit next to McKayla and help her with her presents.

A few hours later, and many toys opened, the guests had started to pack up their things and begin to leave, some children of course protesting to stay, but the parents ending up having to, sometimes literally, drag their kids out of the house. Olivia and Elliot laughed after the last few guests left, their party must have been a hit, because everyone seemed to love them, probably just the home, after they left.

Elliot closed the door, turned to Olivia, and gathered her in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Olivia rubbed his back up and down, both of them obviously exhausted from everyone running around the house. They already got mostly everything picked up, since many of the parents insisted on helping. The four Stabler children were downstairs watching some movie, while McKayla was bathing upstairs.

"I say that this was a success, what do you say?" Elliot asked, tugging at a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, I agree." She said smoothly, giving him a smug smile.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her nose, then her lips, taking out any sort of stress or sleepiness the day had given them. Olivia pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to have McKayla barge into any sort of scene. She smiled and shook her head, then kissed him one more time for good measure.

"Mama? You coming?" The two heard McKayla call out from the top of the stairs.

She was already dressed in her pajamas, her hair wet and tangled, with puffy, sleepy eyes and an open, yawning mouth. It looked like she got majorly worn out today. Olivia and Elliot smiled and nodded, climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall to the third room down, McKayla's room.

They entered her 'pink castle', which was decorated with various Disney princess posters hanging on the wall, then right above McKayla's bed was both Elliot's and Olivia's favorite picture to hang. Above McKayla's bed lay the photo collage of her and the whole family made by Kathleen last year. It had many pictures, ones of Olivia laughing at McKayla's dirty face when she played with her food, Olivia and Elliot both on swings, laughing at how big they looked on them, and Maureen and the other Stabler children besides Maureen in Elliot's old apartment, in Maureen's room, all sleeping on the floor. But there was one picture in the middle that made anyone's heart melt.

It was one of the pictures taken by Kathleen, of Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, and McKayla all huddled around the Christmas tree, McKayla on Olivia's lap with Lizzie and Dickie on Elliot's. Maureen sat next to Olivia, and the three older people were helping Lizzie, Dickie, and McKayla pick presents to open up first. The picture showed Olivia opening a present from all of the Stabler's to her and McKayla, with a smile on her face while everyone else watched eagerly. The photo was edited to black and white, which made the whole thing perfect.

"Alright, munchkin. Lay down!" Elliot chuckled.

McKayla hopped onto her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and waited patiently for Elliot to finish tucking her in. Olivia then sat down on one side of the bed, Elliot on the other and stared down at McKayla, laughing.

"What should we do to her now?" Olivia asked, giggling like a school girl.

"I don't know, maybe we should... Murder her with kisses!" Elliot roared like a monster, leaning down and pretending to bite and kiss her everywhere.

McKayla giggled and slapped Elliot's back as he continued to 'murder' her, until he finally decided he was done. He then let the laughing subdue, before pulling the stray wet hairs away from her eyes and kissing her forehead, softly and sweetly. Olivia did the same motion, then McKayla to both of them. Olivia got up to turn out the light, then went back to McKayla's bed and turned on the small nightlight she had right next to her bed, big enough to just illuminate the floor leading to the doorway.

"Goodnight mama, goodnight Daddy!" McKayla called out as they left the room.

"Night, Kay." They responded together.

They made their way downstairs, where they gathered the other four kids and pulled the whiney bodies upstairs to their rooms, and tucked in the twins, then said goodnight to the older girls. They eventually found their way to their bed, both too tired to carry on anymore conversation.

* * *

**And there it is, chapter one! Next chapter, Olivia tells Elliot about McKayla'a wish, and then... I'm not telling you any more. :P So, Lice as a Victim next, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, criticism is needed for me, review on! Ok, not much to say, so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**McKayla's dream**

**Unknown place**

**Unknown time**

_There McKayla was, her hair still messy from the dirty hardwood floor she called her pillow. McKayla had just woken up, on the day on her fourth birthday. She was now no longer considered a toddler, nope; she had matured into a beautiful child, well, at least in Daddy's opinion._

_McKayla didn't understand why she wasn't excited, though. I mean, who wasn't excited on their birthday?! Cake, presents, attention. Not for McKayla's birthday. She had to live another day in her disciplinary room, otherwise known to her as her cell. Her "Daddy" had never gotten her presents, never told her that he was proud of her, and when he told her that he loved her, she could tell it was in vain._

_So today was like any other day: be good, do whatever your told, or else Daddy comes up with another breathtakingly painful punishment. But she didn't want that on her birthday. She always thought birthdays should be like any other parties a child would attend. Games, laughter, candy! But instead she got labor, beatings, rudeness. And every birthday she had had in her now four years had been like this, and she hated the fact with her whole heart._

_"Baby, get my shoes for me." Daddy's raspy voice called out from the entrance to McKayla's 'cell'._

_"Yes, daddy!" McKayla called back. _

_She hopped out from under her blankets and grabbed his pair of shoes nearest her and ran to the door, gracefully handing them to him with a angelic smile. He snatched the shoes out from her grasp and frowned throwing them to the ground. He roughly grabbed the chains that bound her hands together and pulled them up, her tiny hands shaking under his chin._

_"Wrong pair of shoes, you stupid mutt." He slammed the chains down and pushed her aside, entering her cell._

_He looked around, found the leather boots he was looking for, put them on and left the room, muttering something about how stupid and un useful McKayla was. He slammed the door shut which caused McKayla to jump in fear._

_She turned back around and curled up in a ball at her sleeping corner of the room, and started to bawl._

_"Yeah, great birthday, huh?" McKayla growled to herself, as the tears came on harder._

* * *

"Come on, sweetheart; wake up. Boo, it's just a dream." Olivia shook McKayla slightly as she tossed and turned.

Olivia and Elliot could hear McKayla's whimpered from across the hall in their room, and Olivia had a feeling that she knew what this was about. She bet she was dreaming about her fourth birthday. McKayla had still had these types of flashbacks. Like when Olivia took McKayla ice skating for the first time last year, she had a flashback of when Jeff Cane threw a glass of ice water at her head and left a big scar for all of her baby years.

"Boo, come on, love wake up!" Elliot whisper shouted.

McKayla's eyes shot open like rockets, still crying from the memory of her birthday last year. For a second she thought she was still in her dream, curled up in a ball pulling at her chains to try and set herself free. But as Elliot and Olivia saw her doing the same procedure, a year later, Olivia started to worry.

"McKayla. It's me! Kay it's El, it's your real daddy." Elliot hated how he couldn't even call himself McKayla's father in front of her face sometimes because she would get creeped out.

McKayla looked up from her human ball and stared directly at Elliot. His face, it told her so much at times. It showed how right now, he was there for her. He was fearful, caring, loving, but also full of anger, she saw the anger through his furrowed brows. She had lived with Elliot long enough to know that when he's upset, you should stay because he usually breaks things. That's why she was reluctant at first, and didn't move from her position.

"No, no you're gonna hurt me!" McKayla whined, her lip quivering with more tears approaching.

"Sweet pea, daddy won't hurt you, daddy loves you, me too, and your big brothers and sisters. We're just here to help you right now." Olivia cooed, her eyes closing in fear and deep plague.

"But he's mad. I see it, he breaks stuff when he's mad." McKayla pointed shakily to Elliot's eyebrows, that were now surprisingly stiff.

McKayla backed up slightly, her eyes glued to his face. Any sign of anger was gone, and she had just acted like a complete jerk to him for no reason. Suddenly she just jumped onto him and clutched onto his neck. Tears rolled down her face because of her guilt, and she kept murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Elliot looked up at Olivia, who was on the verge of tears as well. He held his arms out, and Olivia climbed in, sandwiching McKayla in between Elliot and her. She rubbed soothing circles on Elliot's back, which actually calmed her more than him.

Elliot did the same motion to Olivia, staring down at the floor. He absolutely hated scum like Jeff. How could that man be so cruel as to ruin a perfectly sweet innocent child's younger years? He wanted to beat the living shit out of him every time he saw a fearful look in McKayla's eyes. He felt McKayla loosen her grip, followed by Olivia, and then before he knew it Olivia was off of him altogether and McKayla was perched on his lap.

"I'm sorry I thought you were gonna hit me. I thought I was still dreaming." McKayla mumbled.

Elliot leaned back far enough to look McKayla in the eyes and smiled. He kissed her forehead lovingly and then leaned in, letting McKayla rest her head on his chest as he rocked her on her bed.

"Kay, there's nothing you need to be sorry about. Everyone has bad dreams, even me and mommy have bad dreams." Elliot pointed up to Olivia who was smiling at the sight in front of her.

McKayla giggled and nodded. But then she sighed, very deep and distressed.

"Yeah, but I bet it's not the same as my dreams." McKayla mumbled, trying to muffle her oncoming yawn.

"Really? How are yours different?" Elliot asked.

"Well... Mine are more like memories. I dream about stuff I already see'd. Nothing in my dreams are new to me." McKayla answered.

The truth. There it was; she was having PTSD attacks. Every day Elliot and Olivia tried to push that thought out of their brains. It took long enough for Olivia to get over her PTSD, and she didn't want it happening to her five year old little girl either.

McKayla shrugged and yawned loudly. She snuggled back in to Elliot's chest and smiled. She loved getting Elliot's special attention, especially at times like these ones where she needed it most. She loved getting the same times with her mother too; and her "brothers and sisters." But the times she got to share it with Elliot were not only rare, due to the fact that he had four other kids to pay attention to, but they felt much more special to her, much more important. Olivia thought it was just because she loved Elliot and because he was the first father figure that was ever in her life, but nobody, not even McKayla, knew why she loved the attention more than anyone else.

"I think I'm better now." McKayla yawned.

"Yeah. I think your tired, too." Olivia chuckled, easing McKayla out of Elliot's arms and under her covers.

Elliot and Olivia both took turns kissing her good night one more time before they stood, McKayla already sleeping soundly, and shut the door and left the room. They checked on the other kids as well, just in case, and found them all in their rooms, sleeping soundly. Olivia was just shutting the door to Maureen and Kathleen's room when she felt a pair of strong warm arms around her. She wriggled around until she was facing the possessor of these arms and then grinned, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"I love you, Liv." Elliot cooed.

"I love you too, El. Thank you for helping out with McKayla tonight. You were very sweet with her." Olivia gushed.

"Well, it's not that hard to be sweet to that beautiful little girl. I bet she gets it from her mother." Elliot chuckled as he kissed her once again with a tingling sensation growing in his stomach. Were those butterflies?

"Flattering gets you nowhere these days, Stabler." Olivia laughed, tugging his arms off of her.

They both waltzed into their bedroom and hopped under their covers. The clock read that it was still only 3:30 in the morning, on a Saturday, with no work. But they weren't sleeping, they both knew that they had been awake so long that there was no way that sleep was still an option. Instead they just snuggled in to one another, their bodies melting into one, Elliot wrapped around Olivia with their legs tangled up. They both faced each other, and both had a smile on their faces.

Elliot tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, he still couldn't believe that she was his. They kissed passionately one more time, the butterflies exploding out into the open air, and then snuggled in closer, feeling the new loving sensation take over the whole world.

"So McKayla had a big wish yesterday." Olivia began, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_'I wish that you and daddy would get married.'_

"Oh really." Elliot chuckled. He remembered when Dickie turned six last year and he wished for him to grow six heads.

"Yeah. She said that she wanted us to get married." Olivia admitted awkwardly.

Elliot looked down at Olivia with curious eyes. Was she making this up? Why would a five year old girl expect something so big and serious, a lifelong commitment to one another, to just happen off the bat? Because it was fate? Because she was only five and didn't know better? Nobody knew.

"You're kidding!" Elliot hollered silently.

"You don't see me laughing, do ya?" Olivia smiled.

"Wow... Maybe she's right." Elliot murmured.

Now it was Olivia's turn to look at him curiously. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Maybe. So when are you gonna ask me?" Olivia chuckled.

"I don't know, when you least expect it." Elliot smirked and kissed her one more time.

He then rolled over, turned off the light next to him, and just lay there. He was trying to make Olivia think that he was sleeping, which she didn't, until sleep finally took over her body. After Elliot was left alone with his thoughts, he just sat there, thinking about how he was actually going to propose to Olivia. He wanted it to be special, romantic, a night that she would always remember.

He decided he would just do it when the time was right, at the perfect place and time. He rolled over again to look at Olivia and grinned, entangling their legs together once more and wrapping his arms around her, also falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Aww, poor McKayla. Anyway, I have no idea when I'm going to have Elliot propose, maybe Olivia might propose, but I need to know when/where you want it, who will be there, that kinda stuff. I'm leaving the proposal to you guys! I have the wedding planned out though... Ok, so... Life as a Victim next, see what happens to Riley, and... We'll see what happens. Ok bye! :):):) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend of McKayla's house**

**Manhattan, New York**

**5:37 P.M.**

"Hannah, McKayla's here!" Hanna's mother called up the stairs.

Hannah and McKayla had been best friends ever since McKayla's first day of daycare. They would always laugh and talk with each other, come over for play dates all the time, and McKayla felt like she could tell Hannah anything. Today had just been another one of those Saturdays, McKayla got bored so she asked her mother to drop her off at Hannah's. Except today, Maureen was babysitting. Maureen, being fifteen years old and the oldest of the Stablers, was the one who was asked to tag along with McKayla because Elliot and Olivia got called in.

"Come on in, you two." Hannah's mom smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Donaldson." Maureen smiled, walking McKayla inside and taking both of their coats off.

Hannah suddenly came running down the stairs, smiling with glee.

"Momo! McKayla!" She giggled.

She ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped into Maureen's arms unexpectedly. Maureen grabbed on to Hannah's side and said hello, then swiftly dropped her down to her feet. She was fifteen now, she didn't need to be cuddling with children.

"What's up, monkey?" Maureen asked as she set Hannah down.

"Nuthin! Hey, you wanna go make a bakery with me and McKayla?" The child hopefully asked.

Maureen laughed and looked up at Hannah's mother. They both shook their heads and Maureen nodded.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes, ok?" Maureen asked.

Hannah and McKayla both nodded with glee and ran up the stairs together, both probably already raiding Hannah's playdough collection for 'cupcake batter'. Maureen and Mrs. Donaldson both walked in to the kitchen together and sat down at the kitchen table. Maureen would never tell anyone in her life, but she actually found a killing in talking to people older than she was. It was kind of like visiting a school councilor to her. That and Mrs. Donaldson was one of Olivia's closest friends, so she was forced in to the bond on day one.

"So, Maureen. How are things down at your place?" She asked, setting down a glass of milk in front of Maureen.

Maureen thanked her and took a long sip.

"Fine, really. Rumor around the house is that Dad's gonna propose to Liv in the near future." Maureen smiled.

"Oh, now thats just lovely! Well give your father and Olivia both a congratulatory hug for me." Mrs. Donaldson giggled.

Maureen grinned and nodded. She finished the last of her milk and went over to the sink and rinsed out her glass.

"School starts in two weeks... Gah, I'm not ready." Maureen groaned.

"Ah! I get the feeling. I was never up to going to school either. Nor is Hannah. But it's the law, have to follow it." Mrs. Donaldson informed.

"I know. McKayla is always rambling on and on about how much she cant wait to be a big girl like the other four of us." Maureen chuckled.

Suddenly you could hear the small footsteps of two 'short people' as Maureen would say. She then heard her sisters voice screaming for her from up the stairs.

"Mo, let's go! Me and Hannah are waiting; don't make us fire you already!" McKayla giggled.

Maureen rolled her eyes and looked back at Mrs. Donaldson.

"Gotta go, my boss is calling." Maureen said sarcastically, trotting her way up the stairs.

Mrs. Donaldson smiled as he listened to the now three sets of footsteps wander away into the hallway of her house. She turned to the kitchen sink that was now sporting Maureen's, hers, and her daughters cup from this morning. She instinctively re-rinsed them, sticking them into the dishwasher and closing it securely.

She walked her way out of the kitchen, stopping at the base of the stairs. What she heard coming from upstairs made her heart warm. She heard the childish giggling of her daughter and her best friend, along with the laughing of the well maturing, beautiful young lady that was McKayla's sister.

She treated Maureen as if she was her own daughter, same with the other four Stabler children. If anything happened to them again, especially McKayla, she would know what she would do. But then again, she felt that way for any child. Her daughter had always dubbed her 'the nanny'.

She walked her way up the stairs and peeked inside Hannah's door. She smiled when she saw Hannah and McKayla on their knees behind a piece of an old cardboard box with the words 'cupcakes for sale' written obviously by either herself or Maureen carved in to the top. Maureen stood in the corner laughing at the two littler kids. From what Mrs. Donaldson could see, it looked like Maureen was either finding music to play for the girls on her iPod, or she was taking pictures of the two.

She decided to close the door and not disturb the three, and walked away to her own room.

* * *

**About an hour later:**

It was already close to seven at night, and the three girls upstairs were summoned downstairs a few minutes ago to have a little bit of pizza to keep them full. Mrs. Donaldson had just got off the phone with Elliot, and after a while of insisting she drive the girls home so she wouldn't have to burden him, he had agreed, and told her to drop them off at around seven thirty. Since it took about twenty minutes to get there, Mrs. Donaldson had sent the kids back upstairs to pick up their mess in Hannah's room and get ready to leave.

The three were now just walking down the steps, Maureen holding McKayla in her arms because she had been complaining that she had been tired. Well, Maureen could tell you one thing: she wasn't lying, because now she was passed out in Maureen's arms. Maureen skillfully strewn hers and McKayla' light jackets over McKayla's body and walk over to the door next to Mrs. Donaldson.

"Oh, sweetheart. Here, let me take her." Mrs. Donaldson gushed, holding her arms out for Maureen to place McKayla in.

"Oh no, it's fine. I do this to her all the time." Maureen said sheepishly.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Hannah called out, running up to the door as well.

Mrs. Donaldson nodded and opened the door for them all, locking it behind her. After setting up McKayla' car seat next to Hannah's, they all plopped in to the car and were on their way.

"So, did everyone have fun?" Mrs. Donaldson asked quietly.

"Yeah." Maureen and Hannah said in unison.

"Well that's good. I'm glad." Mrs. Donaldson smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent, only thee soft breathing of a sleeping McKayla could be heard. By the time Mrs. Donaldson got to the house, Elliot and Olivia were standing outside, waiting for them to pull up. Olivia smiled at the car when it landed in park in their driveway and walked over to the back seat where McKayla and Maureen sat.

"Hey Cassie, thanks so much for watching them today." Olivia greeted Mrs. Donaldson.

"Oh, it was no problem, those kids were little angels. Stop by any time if you'd like." She offered.

"Ok, well thank you again. Come on, Maureen, let's go." Olivia waved to Maureen who was on the opposite side of the car to get out.

Olivia opened the door to McKayla'a side and grinned. She gently started to shake the side of McKayla's seat and talk softly into her ear.

"Come on, Kay. Wake up boo, it's time to come in, come on lets put you in your jammies and then you can sleep, ok?" Olivia cooed.

McKayla nodded weakly, and felt her mother lift her out of the car. She set McKayla down on her feet, where she turned around and waved to Mrs. Donaldson and Hannah as they drove off, and then they all went inside for a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the sun rays coming from outside her window beaming in her face. She squinted her eyes and looked around it looked like it was morning. Her clock said 8:15 A.M., but she was wondering why Elliot hadn't woken her, or even woken up himself. She turned to the side of the bed with her eyes once again closed and when she hit the empty sheets next to her, she knew something was up. He never woke up without waking her and he never left the room until she woke, saw him, and knew that he was still there for her every day.

She sat up with lightning speed and looked everywhere around the room. No Elliot. She stood up from her bed, straightened herself out, and walked over to the bathroom door. Again, no Elliot. She jogged over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone real quick to check if he had left any messages. There was nothing on the phone. But when she put her phone back down on to the stand, she saw a piece of paper that was just centimeters away from her phone.

She cautiously picked up the note, apprehensive to what it would say, and unfolded the piece of paper. Inside it read:

Livvy,

Took the kids out shopping, we've got a surprise for you.

Be back at around four, feel free to go out someplace special if you'd like.

I love you, see you at four.

-El

Olivia smiled in confusion as she set the note down. What was Elliot up to now? She sat back down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Well now what was she gonna do on her day off? She decided to head in to the shower, then go and call Casey and go visit her and Carla for once.

She padded her way over to her dresser, picked out some play clothes that could easily be replaced just in case Carla decided to do something totally crazy with her, and headed off to the shower.

**Elliot:**

"Daddy, where are we going now?" His youngest daughter, Lizzie asked.

The five children and Elliot had been spending almost the whole morning in the car. They had stopped by the flower shop to get three dozen white roses, and two dozen red ones, then they had stopped by the precinct, to tell everyone there about the surprise they were planning, and now they were in the car once again, stopping at yet another place.

"We're gonna go to the mall to get some new clothes for you guys to wear tonight; I want you guys to look special for the surprise." Elliot smirked.

Lizzie, McKayla, Kathleen, and Maureen all cheered in excitement as their father explained what they were doing at their next stop, while Dickie just rolled his eyes and laughed at the girls with his dad. They parked in the closest spot next to the entrance and they all piled out, walking quickly into the mall.

Maureen and Kathleen immediately went over to the juniors section, browsing through all of the latest trends and fashions, that is of course, until Elliot called them over and told them to look for something formal, which nobody, except for McKayla and Lizzie, took very well.

"But dad!" Maureen whined.

"Maureen I don't want to hear it. This night has to be special for Liv, it's the only time we'll..." Elliot trailed off, he had gone too far.

"The only time what, dad? What exactly is going on tonight?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot stared at his kids shyly. He wanted to keep this a surprise from everyone, but since his kids had gotten so nosy, he had no other choice but to tell them the secret. He cleared his throat, adjusted his collar a little and then looked to the side.

"It needs to be special... Because this is the only time that I'm first proposing to Olivia." Elliot confessed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! And I didn't really know what to do for the other story at the moment, so I just updated this one. Wow, this story isn't very popular, but oh well, I'll just see how it ends up in the next few chapters. Ok, tell me where you guys want the proposal to take place, cuzz that's next chapter. And... I hues this is goodbye. :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home of Casey Novak**

**Queens, New York**

**10:47 A.M.**

"Hi Livvy!" Carla exclaimed when she answered the door to Casey's home.

"Hey princess! How's my girl doing?" Olivia asked, picking her up off the floor.

"I'm ok. I was coloring with mommy. Wanna color too?" Carla offered as Olivia walked into the living room where Casey stood wiping up some spilt paint.

"Hey Liv. Someone was so excited to answer the door that she dropped the paint bottle." Casey chuckled.

Olivia set Carla down on the ground and chuckled. She knew that feeling. Olivia grabbed some of the paper towels off the roll on the coffee table to help clean off the coffee table.

"I'll wash the carpet in a little bit. But first... You, miss Carls, is going to head your little booty and your pictures into the backyard to color." Casey ordered sweetly.

Carla smiled and nodded, grabbing her paints and paintbrushes and running to the door to head outside. She came back every few seconds to get some more paper and her old drawings, but for the most part she stayed outside. Olivia helped Casey wash the paint out of the carpet, then both sat down together.

"Ah, so Liv. What brings you here on such short notice?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Well... When I woke up everyone was gone. El took the kids and left, I've got no idea where they went. The only thing he left me was a note saying that he's taken them shopping and he'd be back at around 4:00. Weird, it's not like him to keep secrets like that." Olivia explained.

"Aaah, I see. Yeah that is weird." Casey lied. Secretly, she had known what was going on; Elliot had called her that morning to explain what was going to happen, and she was instructed to do specific tasks for him.

"Well, I was thinking earlier today. You know how on Kay's birthday she said she wanted you to get married soon?" Casey asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Olivia knew she was hiding something now.

"Ok, so I thought... Maybe you and I should take Carla out today, maybe look for something nice for you to where when Elliot asks you to marry him." Casey suggested.

Olivia blinked a few times. Something wasn't right here, Elliot leaving all of a sudden, Casey suggesting to go get something fancy to wear for a "possible engagement"? Was Elliot going to propose soon or something?

"Ha, ok. If that's what you want." Olivia laughed.

"Great! Then let's go!" Casey jumped.

She took Olivia's hands and quickly pulled her up off the couch. She rushed to the door to the backyard and told Carla to go get changed again. When the little girl rushed up the stairs Casey began cleaning up the painting mess while Olivia watched her with surprised eyes.

"I'm ready mommy!" Carla called when she came back down the stairs and into the kitchen with her mother.

"Ok, good girl. Let's go shopping then!" Casey lifted Carla up in her arms and picked up her purse off the counter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••—••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Here Liv, try this one on." Casey said lifting up the dress.

The dress was a beautiful Jovani strapless turquoise dress. It had elegant beading around the waistline, with more tiny beads littering the top and the upper back. It was cut around the knee, something not too formal, but flowy and unique.

"Alright, if you want." Olivia stated, walking back to the dressing room.

Olivia waltzed back out a few minutes later in the fourth dress she had tried on so far. The dress didn't really fit Olivia as well as Casey thought it would, but it still didn't look too bad. Except the little rhinestone beads around the waistline were a little too over the top.

"Nah, I don't like it. What do you think, princess?" Casey asked Carla.

Carla giggled and shook her head.

"Not pretty enough." She insisted.

Casey sighed and went back over to the dresses. She had been trying to find a dress all by herself, but by now, a little help wouldn't hurt. Casey spotted some woman who worked at the boutique and she called her over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The over perky attendant asked.

"Hi, I'm a little lost here, and I might need some advice. You see, so me and my daughter and a few other people are planning this surprise engagement for that woman over there tonight, and I have no idea what she should wear." Casey said, pointing to Olivia who was playing aimlessly with Carla on her lap.

"Oh, ok. That so sweet! Alright, anyways, so is there any little planned theme for this engagement? You, anything I should know about where it will be, what color I should single out?" She asked.

"Not much. I do know that it is going to be outdoors, I think in some field; and we were all looking for a sort of summer-y walk-in-the-park kind of feel to it, you know. Nothing too bright and colorful, but nothing dark and distasteful." Casey explained.

"Ok, I totally get where you're coming from... I think I might have something for you. Could you go get your friend for a second though, please." The woman requested.

Casey nodded and walked over towards the benches where her daughter and Olivia sat. She motioned for them to join her, and they all traveled behind the woman working there. The lady, once she saw Olivia, grabbed her hands and twirled her around a bit, looking Olivia over.

"I see what you were trying to do with this turquoise dress on her, very chic and intriguing, but just not right." The woman said.

"But this one... I found just for you. It will most definitely highlight every single feature of your body, but as to you're already skinny enough, it won't tamper with any curve you have, 'cause they're all basically perfect. It's flowy around the bottom of dress, enough to just barely blow in the wind, making it a very elegant and romantic look to it." The woman pointed out.

The dress chosen out was actually quite nice. She had chosen a light golden one shoulder chiffon pleated dress, a knee length A-lined beauty. The dress looked very relaxing to wear, but it looked fancy enough for it to be worn on special occasion.

"Well, don't be shy, go try it on." Casey insisted.

* * *

**1-6 Precinct **

**Manhattan, New York**

**2:33 P.M.**

"Alright, so we've got dresses for the girls, dress shirts and pants for Dickie, now what's left, Liz?" Elliot asked his daughter.

Lizzy checked over the list he had given her. She crossed off everything they had done for the day so far.

"We've got to go get uncle Fin, uncle Munch, and Grandpa Don from your work so they can help us decorate." Lizzie listed.

"Alright, thank you, princess." Elliot stated.

Conveniently, the precinct was literally down the street from the shop they wee just at, so it didn't take too long to get there. Cragen and Fin had both been waiting outside the building for them when they pulled up, both carrying dozens of roses. Elliot parked quickly and jumped out of the car to help the two with the flowers.

"Man, these flowers better be put to good use. Over a hundred bucks per dozen, and we got like 10 dozen roses." Fin grumbled.

"Look, you both know that this is coming out of my paycheck, and they are being put to good use, so shut up." Elliot laughed.

Fin opened the trunk of his car to set the roses in, while Don got the three suits that he, Fin, and Munch were planning to wear that night. Elliot summoned Munch down from the precinct, and the four men and the Stabler kids decided to strategize the last hour and a half they had before Olivia expected them back. Elliot, Fin, and Munch were all three arguing weather or not they should have Cragen stay over at the abandoned park they had decided on to decorate, or have one of the three working men take the kids home to Olivia while everyone else worked.

Don finally got the sense to shut them up and ask the kids what they felt was best. Who knew that these kids would be smarter than everyone else there?

"Well, McKayla, Kat, and I thought that for the next hour all the kids and dad will go over to the park, we'd scatter the rose petals while you three stay here, then at around 3:30 we come back here, you three guys will fix up the balcony and the other stuff while us and dad take mom out to lunch, then distract her again and lead her to the park at around 6:00." Maureen stated.

"Thats a great idea. So let's do it I guess." Don said.

Everyone stood and Fin got some of the rare blue and yellow roses he had ordered out of the car and handed them to Elliot. He shoved them in the back with the other items and the kids were off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••—•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"ok, this thing is... Absolutely, most definitely, the most amazing dress I have ever tried on in my whole life!" Olivia exclaimed.

She twirled around in the dress one more time, admiring how well it suited her. Casey laughed from the other side of the dressing room, mumbling about how she told Olivia that it was the perfect one. Olivia turned to the the worker and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, so much. This is perfect." Olivia thanked the kind woman.

"No problem. I love helping people with this job, that's why I chose it." The young woman stated kindly.

"Well... I'm gonna take it, how much will it cost?" Olivia asked.

"Uhm, it's actually just a teeny bit pricey, around 2-300 dollars but don't worry, I can give you a discount, and I'll just have the bill mailed to your house, so you can pay any time you'd like until around September 25th. Some sort of new policy we have here." She smiled.

"Oh ok, that would be lovely thank you. Now, I'm just gonna go take this off." Olivia stated.

Just then Casey received a text from Elliot.

_"Hey. Is liv with u? We r heading 2 the park now, can u stall her for another hour or so?"_

_"Yeah. She's with me. I just bought her a 2-300 $ dress. U owe me! I can keep her busy until about 3:30, I've got a case at 3:45. Is that good?"_

_"Yea that's great. Thanks, I do owe u!"_

"Case, you ready?" Olivia asked, waving her hand in front of Casey's face.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Hey, you must be hungry, let's go take Carla out for some lunch, then something fun, I don't want her to be bored to death with our adult activities." Casey offered.

"Uh, yeah. Sure lets do it. But I'm paying, you just bought me this dress. That's the least I can do." Olivia smiled.

"Haha, hell yes you're paying!" Casey whispered.

The two laughed together, then gathered up Carla, who was trying on some ever sized hat in the corner with the same girl that helped Olivia pick out her dress. Casey called Carla over and thanked the woman one more time.

"Thank you miss..." Casey hinted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've been so busy with you guys, I must have seemed so rude! I'm Bristol." The girl said.

"Bristol, like the city in England? Cute name. Well, bye Bristol." Casey waved as she walked her daughter and Olivia out of the building.

_Another task down, now it's only the lunch and then it will be time. _Casey thought.

* * *

**Here we go! Sorry for not making the proposal at the precinct, but it just didn't seem right, I mean, I certainly wouldn't want to get proposed to at WORK! But all the SVU people will be there, don't worry! Okee dokee, I think this is the last chapter I can write, but hey, I thought I was done a few days ago, so you never know! K, not much to say, so bye! :):):) **


End file.
